runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Giant mole
.]] De Giant Mole (Talpidae Wysonian) leeft in Falador Mole Lair onder Falador Park. Je moet een spade hebben om daar te komen en een lichtbron hebben om je weg in de grot te vinden. Hou er rekening mee dat de Giant Mole je lichtbron kan uitdoen, en je een Tinderbox mee moet nemen om de lichtbron weer aan te steken! Dit is niet nodig als je een beschermde lichtbron gebruikt, zoals een lantaarn of een Seers' headband. Op dit moment is de Giant Mole het sterkste monster die zowel niet agressief is als in een quest voorkomt. Aanbevolen strategie De zwakheden van de mol zijn Ranged en steekaanvallen. Dus mensen die een vergiftigde Dragon dagger dragen en/of een boogschutter kunnen een belangrijke toevoeging voor een team zijn. Mensen die een Zamorakian spear dragen zijn ook erg belangrijk omdat deze speer een zeer goede steekaanval heeft. Het kan ook vergiftigd worden door een Adamant dagger of een Rune dagger, dit is niet aanbevolen omdat de mol een hoge Defence heeft. Aangezien de mol erg goed beschermd is tegen Magic is deze aanvalsstijl geen goed idee om te gebruiken. Als hij nog 50% van zijn Hitpoints over heeft gaat hij graven zodat hij kan ontsnappen. Op de kaart hieronder zie je waar hij weer boven kan komen: thumb|left Hiervoor komen teams het best van pas; plaats elk teamlid bij één van de locaties waar de mol kan ontsnappen, en wanneer de mol langskomt moeten ze hem zoveel mogelijk raken voordat hij in zijn holletje duikt. Je kan ook een summoning familiar gebruiken om de mol te vinden als hij ontsnapt. Een Mithril minotaur bijvoorbeeld valt de mol aan en gelijk daarna duikt de mol onder de grond. Dan zal je minotaur de mol volgen! Echter is de Spirit terrorbird de beste optie omdat je dan de Tireless run scroll kan gebruiken om onbeperkt te kunnen rennen voor een bepaalde tijd. De Bull ant kan ook erg handig zijn vanwege zijn Unburden scroll om items op te slaan, de mol automatisch aan te vallen, en je renenergie te herstellen gebaseerd op je Agility level. Zoals eerder gezegd kan de mol je onbeschermde lichtbron verdoven als hij onder de grond is, dus neem een Tinderbox mee als je een kandelaar of fakkel gebruikt! Beschermde lichtbronnen zoals een Bullseye lantern of een Candle lantern kunnen niet verdoofd worden. De mol kijkt altijd de kant op die het zal gaan graven, dus je kan gemakkelijk de graafrichting vinden. Ze kunnen je scherm wel vuil maken wanneer ze beginnen met graven, zodat het moeilijk wordt voor jou om de molo te vinden! Je kunt de Orb of Oculus gebruiken om de mol makkelijker te vinden, omdat het de hele grot kan filmen behalve de zuidelijkste en noordelijkste extremen. Sologevecht Als je de mol alleen bevecht zal je hem moeten vergiftigen, en wanneer hij ontsnapt zal je hem moeten opsporen en wachten totdat hij doodgaat. Dit spaart je veel rennen en het verliezen van de buit als hij in een ander holletje graaft. Als de mol graaft en hij gaat dood kan de buit soms voor je voeten komen, maar niet als je goed met LootShare wil werken. Neem goed voedsel mee omdat het vaak 21 kan hitten. Gebruik ook Protect from Melee. Zorg dat je respawn point in Falador staat en een schep en lantaarn in je bank hebt zodat je gemakkelijk je verloren spullen weer terug kan krijgen. Een goede uitrusting is je beste Prayer bepantsering, samen met een Zamorakian spear, en een Spirit terrorbird familiar, en Protect from Melee geactiveerd. Je inventory moet de nodige spullen hebben inclusief een Explorers' ring 3, Tireless run scrolls, en een Falador shield 3 (hoewel spelers het schild niet dragen omdat de speer een tweehandig hapen is. Falador shields 1/2 werken ook maar minder goed) Een hoog Prayer level is aanbevolen. Ook Verac's set is effectief, omdat het ondanks de hoge Defence van het mol hoog kan hitten als je de hele set draagt, en de gecobineerde factoren van het wapen zoals een steekaanval en een prayerbonus is dit een sterke keus. Bevecht de mol zoals in de vorige kop beschreven, maar zorg er wel voor dat de terrorbird meevecht zodat hij de mol kan volgen als hij gaat graven. Wanneer je prayerpunten opraken kun je één van de volgende dingen doen, de beste bovenaan: #Ga naar het nieuwe altaar in Falador Castle. #Activeer je Falador shield om je prayer te herstellen. #Teleporteer met de Ardougne Cloak., dan kom je dichtbij een altaar uit. Als je klaar bent moet je weer naar Falador teleporteren. #Gebruik prayer potions. #Verlaat de grot en ren naar het altaar van Taverley. #Gebruik 'Cabbage Port' en ga naar het altaar van Port Sarim. #Zorg dat je teleporteermiddelen hebt die je dichtbij een altaar teleporteren en naar Falador. #Teleporteer naar je huis als je een altaar hebt, of manieren in je huis zoals een portal room die je naar een altaar kunnen teleporteren. Bij de meeste methoden zal je de 'Cabbage Port' van de Explorers' ring 3 kunnen gebruiken om snel naar Falador terug te kunnen keren. Door de massa van de mol kan je hem gemakkelijk in de val lokken in de hoeken met de onregelmatig gevormde muren en hem van een veilige afstand met Ranged aan te vallen. Mogelijke buit 100% *Big bones *1 Mole claw *1-3 Mole skin Runes en pijlen *105 Air runes (vaak) *105 Fire runes *15 Blood runes *7 Death runes *15-45 Law runes *67 Nature runes *690 Iron arrows *42 Rune arrows Wapens en bepantsering *Adamant longsword (zeer vaak) *Dragon spear (zeer zeldzaam) *Mithril hatchet *Mithril battleaxe *Mithril 2h sword (vaak) *Rune battleaxe *Rune 2h sword (zeldzaam) *Rune spear *Dragon med helm (extreem zeldzaam) *Mithril platebody (vaak) *Rune med helm (zeldzaam) *Rune kiteshield (extreem zeldzaam) *Amulet of Strength (vaak) *Rune square shield (weinig) Edelstenen/Ertsen/Bars *Dragonstone (extreem zeldzaam) *Uncut emerald *100 genoteerde Iron ore *100 genoteerde Silver ore *Mithril bar *Uncut sapphire *Uncut ruby *Rune bar (weinig) *Uncut diamond Charms Overig *Nature talisman *Oyster *4 sharks *100 genoteerde Yew logs *Shield left half *Half of a key *Super strength potion (zeldzaam) *3000 Coins (weinig) *Long bone, Long sharp claws (tijdens Fur 'n' Seek) *magic seed (1-4) Elite clue Trivia De mole skins en claws kun je bij Wyson the Gardener in het park van Falador inwisselen voor Bird Nests. In Bird Nests zitten seeds, juwelen en eieren voor summoning. Het is aangeraden de mole skins en claws in te ruilen, omdat de nests bijna evenveel waard zijn en je er nog wat extra bij kan krijgen. en:Giant Mole Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Falador Categorie:Bosses Categorie:Droplists